


Goodbye Kisses

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan kisses her Commander goodbye before leaving on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that adorable comic going around Tumblr where Cullen shows up to a war council meeting late with lipstick smooches all over his face.

“Cullen,” she murmured, pressing her lips along his jaw. “I have to go. The others are waiting.”

Despite her protests, his strong arms stayed locked around her waist, holding her flush to his body where they lay along her bed. The morning sunlight streamed in through the open balcony, warming her back while the man beneath her warmed her front.

“Hang the mission,” he growled, stealing a string of chaste kisses from he lips. 

Elena chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. “That doesn’t sound like the Commander Cullen I know.”

She felt his gloved fingers run up and down her back, catching ever so slightly in her long hair, his other hand firm at her hip.  _Secure and safe._  

“What can I say, I’m a man possessed,” he kissed her more deeply, his lips warm against her own. “Besotted, even, if you will.”

She sighed in content, and raked her fingers through his hair, mussing his carefully controlled curls before pressing her lips to his forehead. How she loved her valiant commander.

“I’ll only be gone two weeks this time,” she whispered, nipping at his ear. 

Cullen growled, and rolled them, so that he loomed over her as she sunk into the soft mattress, the press of his hips against hers almost argument enough to make her stay. He cupped her cheek, thumb tracing over her soft skin.

“Too long,” he protested, before resting his forehead against her own, his warm breath fanning across her flushed cheeks. 

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she memorized the feeling of his body on top of hers. The safety of his arms around her. The beat of his heart against her chest as if it were inside of her, nestled next to her own heart. They had done this dozens, if not hundreds of times, even now, with Corypheus defeated.  _It never gets easier_ , she thought as she battled back the pickle of tears at her eyes. 

“I love you, Cullen,” she murmured, capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss. 

He moved against her, mouth molding to her own. The soft brush of his tongue. The gentle nip of her teeth. Tender sighs. All too soon, though, she shimmied out from under him, and readjusted her clothing and hair in the mirror above her nightstand. Next to her, he sat up on the bed and watched her a moment, amber eyes burning bright. Capturing her free hand between his own. Cullen brought it to his lip, his thumb brushing over where he planted a final kiss.

“Come back to me.” 

It wasn’t a question; it was an order. 

Turning to him, Elena smile and lifted his chin with one hand, the rough scratch of his stubble familiar and welcome against her fingers. She pressed one last kiss to his lips.

“I always do,” she grinned, trying not to laugh at the lipstick stains all over his face. “Now, I do believe you have a war council to attend to.”


End file.
